


Beyond Eternity

by rubylily



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hope, Implied Femslash, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no need to be scared of the dark.  There was no need to be scared of vanishing.  It was the fate of all magical girls - to wish for a miracle bound one even more tightly to fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in April 2012 for a female-centric fan fiction exchange, and the original version can be found [here](http://sterndeshimmels.livejournal.com/88887.html).

Magical creatures. Beasts. Demons. Whatever name they were called, they were still bound by the circle of fate. Seeking out hope brought about despair, and despair was purified by those who sought out hope. It was an endless circle, one that would continue as long as people held onto hope. Without hope, this world would just purge into the miasma of despair.

In actuality, Akemi Homura realized, it wasn't much different from the era of witches. The existence of magical girls still bought about despair, to keep the world in balance, but without witches hope no longer turned into despair, and now hope had a chance to triumph over despair.

That was what she wanted to believe. Because of Kaname Madoka, her holding onto hope no longer meant that salvation was forever out of her reach.

But such was the nature of self-sacrifice.

Homura sat atop a tall building, her legs dangling from the ledge, and below she could see the miasma gathering. The sky was dark and the moon hidden, but the bright lights of the city obscured the stars.

There was no need to be scared of the dark. There was no need to be scared of vanishing. It was the fate of all magical girls - to wish for a miracle bound one even more tightly to fate.

_"Don't forget. Always, somewhere, someone is fighting for you. As long as you remember her, you are not alone."_

Kaname Madoka fought for her, and in turn Homura fought to protect the world, to ensure salvation for all. Miki Sayaka, Tomoe Mami, Sakura Kyoko - none of them remembered Madoka, and yet she still made sure their hopes were not in vain.

But Miki Sayaka had still vanished. Her wish continued to thrive, but she was gone, no longer a magical girl or a witch. To wish for a miracle - all it cost was one's own life.

This was the world Madoka had created. And yet…

Homura stood up and raised an arm, her weapon appearing in her hand, and she intended to fall to the ground below and to fight the incoming magical beasts. But she froze when she saw a flash of red materialize within the darkening miasma.

Sakura Kyoko. Even from this high vantage point Homura could see Kyoko fighting desperately, her spear launching and retracting, slicing through the magical beasts like water. It was a common sight, but now she was driven by something more.

"You've noticed too, haven't you?" said a calm voice near Homura, and when she turned her head she saw Mami standing next to her.

Homura only nodded wordlessly.

"Miki-san… I realize that it's our fate as magical girls, but…" Mami let out a heavy sigh. "Akemi-san, did you have a partner before? You mentioned a name before."

"It was a long time ago," Homura answered, almost whispering. "But I fight in honor of her memory."

Mami managed a soft smile. It was a familiar smile, but one Homura never quite figured out how to read. "It seems that Sakura-san is finished," she mused, turning her face away from Homura's. "Shall we retrieve her and prepare some tea?"

Homura smiled in spite of herself. "Yes, I would like that." Familiarity kept the memories strong, after all.

* * *

In Homura's experience, magical girls preferred high places. Whether it was simply because the view was nice or that they wanted to look down upon the world they could no longer a part of, she could not say.

The elevator she rode in was nearly made up entirely of glass; only the doors and floor were opaque, and from all sides she could clearly see the night sky surrounding her. Dawn was still a few hours away.

Kyoko had not joined Homura and Mami for tea. That was hardly surprising; she had taken the vanishing of Sayaka the hardest. Mami had simply said that she needed space, though Homura felt as if she needed to speak to her.

As the elevator ascended higher, she looked down at Kyubey, who sat next to her feet, and he only swished his tail in response. Even in this new world, he still had a habit of appearing out of nowhere.

Finally Homura broke the silence. "Did you know that Miki Sayaka would vanish?"

"I can't predict the future," Kyubey answered, in that same aggravating monotone. "But of the four of you she did have the least magic. However, latent talent isn't the only factor."

"I see…" was Homura's only reply. The elevator stopped and the doors quickly opened, and she and Kyubey stepped off into the observation deck. Although it was an abandoned building, its electricity was still on, and all the walls of this floor were windows, allowing one to see the entire city.

Kyoko stood near the front of the room, and she held an apple in her hand. When Homura and Kyubey came into her sight, she merely grinned. "Hey," she greeted.

Homura walked up next to Kyoko, not yet meeting the other girl's gaze. Instead, Homura's eyes were focused on the nighttime scenery, with all the bright lights of the city. Somehow, in this new world, they almost seemed more vibrant. "You've been keeping to yourself," she finally said.

Kyoko only laughed, a hollow laugh. "Geez, coming from you, that's like the pot calling the kettle black," she replied, flashing a toothy smile. "But your timing's good, I wanted to ask you something." She paused for a moment, and then took a bite out of her apple. It seemed like forever before she swallowed and spoke again. "Do you think it's natural for us magical girls to be working together?"

Homura met Kyoko's gaze, while trying to keep her expression passive. "Why do you ask?"

Kyoko laid her hand on the window. "I don't know, I was just wondering. I mean, it's almost like we're supposed to be in competition to keep our Soul Gems pure. That's one of the reasons why we fight those creatures, right?" Her smile vanished, and she lowered her eyes, now staring out the window. "And maybe I wouldn't be feeling like this…"

The nighttime scenery was unchanging, and the reflections of the two girls could barely be seen. Kyoko remained silent, and only took another bite out of the apple she was holding.

After a few minutes of silence, Homura finally said, "She met the fate of all magical girls. She had no regrets."

"That doesn't matter!" Kyoko yelled, her fingers tightening around the apple she held. "We finally became friends! Didn't she care about that?! If I could, I would…"

"Her Soul Gem simply became too tainted, that's why she vanished," Kyubey said. He had not moved from the spot near the elevator, and he was nearly obscured by the shadows. "We don't know why it happens, but it's the truth."

Kyoko whirled around to face Kyubey. "I didn't ask you!" she screamed. "Take your cryptic bullshit elsewhere!"

Kyubey said nothing in response, and his expression was as unchanging as ever.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Kyoko let out a heavy sigh. "Hey, let me ask you something else," she said to Homura. "If you could have another wish, would you wish to bring someone back?"

Homura bit her lower lip. "The past can't be changed, no matter how many times you try," she answered in a quiet voice.

A laugh slipped from Kyoko's lips, and it sounded more genuine this time. "You're almost as cryptic too, sometimes," she said, turning her face toward the window again, and then her smile vanished once more. "As much as I appreciate you coming out here for me, I'd like to be left alone now. And take him with you."

Homura nodded. "All right," she replied, and she turned to head back toward the elevator, although Kyubey had already left.

It seemed to take less time for the elevator to descend to the ground floor, and Homura's mind was still filled with contradictory thoughts as she exited the abandoned building.

Was this world truly better? Was this fate truly to be preferred?

Homura walked upon a bridge over a clear river, and out of the corner of her eye she saw the rustling of leaves. The wind had grown stronger tonight, and the trees that lined this river appeared healthier than ever. For so long she had repeated a chilly month. It had been a long time since she had last felt natural warmth.

Kaname Madoka's wish had granted her the powers of a god. But even those powers had only eliminated witches and even the very possibilities of witches. Little else had changed; despairing young girls still feel prey to the manipulations of Incubators, their agency still ripped away from them, all in the name of preventing the so-called "heat death" of the universe. And even in this new world Kyubey's words could not be completely believed.

"Madoka," Homura whispered, her voice lost to the wind. She looked up at the night sky, and then let out a gasp when she felt something warm around her, like a person's arms…

_"This world isn't so bad, and you can make it better. I know you can bring salvation and miracles. Please don't lose heart. Don't forget, I'm always with you."_

She felt warmth near her ear, as if someone was whispering to her. She couldn't help but smile as she reached up to touch the red ribbon in her hair. She then wrapped her arms around herself, laying a hand over her heart.

_"We'll meet again someday, Homura-chan."_

"I know," Homura called out, the words out of her mouth before she could even think about them. "I'll protect this new world, and then we'll see each other again. I promise."

Dawn was still a few hours away, but she felt as if she was now walking toward a brightening day.

* * *

A place beyond eternity, beyond time. Past, present, future - all had come together. A kind of Valhalla, where those who fought for hope and salvation could finally rest, finally free from pain and despair.

In this place, there were only the two of them, these two childhood friends.

Sayaka rested her head on Madoka's shoulder, and their fingers were intertwined. "I'm glad I got to see you again," Sayaka said, her blue eyes partially closed.

Madoka laid her free hand on Sayaka's hair, gently stroking it. "I can see everything now, Sayaka-chan," she replied, a soft smile forming on her lips. "You've fought so hard, and now you can rest. Your wish will continue to live on."

Tears began to form in Sayaka's eyes. "Yeah, but I left so many people behind. I finally became friends with Kyoko… I only helped one person. Isn't that selfish…?"

Madoka took her hand from Sayaka's hair and gently wiped away her tears. "But you helped her too. One person, two people, or more - the number isn't important. You were able to create hope."

Sayaka smiled in response, and Madoka squeezed her hand tighter in comfort. "You did manage to save me, you know," Sayaka finally said, and Madoka merely nodded as she closed her eyes.

The role of magical girls was to bring hope to the world, and in this new world, their prayers would not go unheeded.


End file.
